


Invitations

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's Out-Basket [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: Hacking and leaking from supposedly secure email systems is a problem that just gets worse and worse...





	Invitations

Dear Helen,

I sincerely hope this note finds you well and coping with Georg's recovery. Please pass on to him my wishes that his transplant will grow into its role quickly and securely. You and he have been sorely missed during the recent events. I can only express my amazement and deep gratitude for the time you have been able to offer, away from your husband's bedside, assisting with the appraisals. I encourage you to remind Duv, or even our Imperial Master, that your marriage oaths supersede all other obligations. I'm sure both your professional interest, and personal curiousity, will tempt you toward more involvement. You will be most literally more than welcome; I advise you consider and ration your offered participation quite carefully.

Ration Georg's energy even more parsimoniously. I'm certain your beloved is as tempted as you are to rise from his recovery room and peer over the shoulders of the investigations and excavations teams. The insights of the Imperium's foremost authority on failure analysis would, I'm sure, be very welcomed by all teams. So much so welcome, I fear, that the Lord Auditor, once on-scene, would never be allowed to leave. 

You may find it helpful to calm his natural eagerness by assuring him that Susan (Guy's wife, with whom I know Georg is well-acquainted) has independently reviewed our Colonel Otto's hypotheses. She confirms the basic analysis sound. Frankly, I consider the entire matter more of an attack of sabotage rather than an engineering failure. If that perspective helps you persuade your man to prioritize his own health -- a challenge each of us faces in our marriages, men being as they are -- feel authorized to mention that Gregor, unofficially, shares it. "Failure" yes; of engineering or architecture, not at all. 

Please let me know when Georg's dietary restrictions are eased. Simon and I would much appreciate having you both to dinner. 

Affectionately,

**Author's Note:**

> A political disclaimer: The original conception and publication of the drafts of these series of fictional emails pre-dates the recent election year narratives by about 3 years. 
> 
> In both this fictional and in the real-life instances, I think "leaks" are more likely than "hacks".


End file.
